Jiraiya vs Killer Bee
by Bijuubies
Summary: Jiraiya and Killer Bee wonder why despite their near equality in power, people still consider Itachi and Jiraiya as equals. Jiraiya and KB proceed to duke it out for their own entertainment.


Jiraiya and Killer Bee stood across from each other at a large valley filled with beautiful hills, mountains in the distance and trees. "Unlike that noob Itachi, I'm the kick ass Killer Bee!"

"You're right about that. In fact my #1 fan and partner in crime Bijuubies, is definitely more inclined to consider us equals than Itachi. I don't understand what the fuss is about with this Itachi, I beat him in about four seconds yet people still consider us equals rather than me and you."

"He thinks he's a champ, he cant stop me and my Hachibi if his life depended on it motha fucka!"

Jiraiya laughed, "Maybe we should find out through battle?"

"Let's give it a shot 'Jiraiya', you sure look hot!"

"Heh," Jiraiya smirked. "The last fight I had was against my student, I hear he beat Pain and tamed the Kyuubi now though it's not like I'd stand much of a chance!"

"Wait you mean Naruto? He's my favorite little jin, you taught him to be such a bamf." Jiraiya smiled when he realized he was dead so the only way he can actually realize his students power was through fan fiction like this. You're welcome.

Killer Bee and Jiraiya lunged at each other, blue swirling chakra spun in Jiraiya's palm as the rasengan formed, Killer bee whipped out 7 familiar swords charged with raiton chakra as they clashed, sending sparks everywhere. Jiraiya and Killer Bee were both sent back flying smashing into ground, quickly to regain their footing and land while sliding.

"Damn nigga you're my hardest opponent yet!"

"I haven't even gotten started!"

"WHEEEEE!"

Killer Bee's flesh tore off his face and floated into the air as his blood mixed with the chakra flowing around him, forming pitch black powered chakra as 8 chakra tails sprouted from the rear of his body. "This is my 2nd form motha fucka lets see how you can keep up! RARI ATTO!"

"This is like what happened with Naruto and the Kyuubi.." Jiraiya lifted up his shirt to reveal a large scar that was created from when he fought the Kyuubi's 4 tailed form. This one it seemed Killer Bee had full control it was going to be a lot tougher. However, it wasn't like Jiraiya was restricted to having to keep Naruto alive this time, he was able to go all out.

Killer Bee charged at Jiraiya and appeared in front of him in an instant, "WHEEEEEEE!" Jiraiya smashed into the wall behind him as his chest was blown out from him, blood everywhere. "That was a pretty nice hit, if you didnt notice that I had used a Kage Bunshin." POOF!

"You're pretty fast motha fucka! But thats just a waste of chakra that you didn't need, can you keep up with my real speed? lets fight 1 on 1!" Killer Bee turned around and saw the real Jiraiya up on top of a cliff surveying the situation, Killer Bee disappeared where he stood and so did Jiraiya as they met mid way with a clash of their attacks.

A huge rasengan formed in Jiraiya's hand, despite the ground being hundreds of feet below them the ground still rumbled at the chakra needed to create such a powerful and humongous rasengan, a large skull of Hachibi formed around Killer Bee's arm as he smasshed into the Chou Odama Rasengan with all his might. CRASH!

The battlefield exploded into a blast ripping everything in the vicinity apart into a large explosion as Jiraiya and V2 Killer Bee stood in the smoke as it cleared. The entire battlefield of grass, trees and rock in a small valley was no more. They were standing in the large crater, the result of their clashing.

"Yomi Numa!" Killer Bee was instantly sunk under a large swamp as Jiraiya formed a hand seal, he felt un-escapable stick around him and the more he struggled the more he was stuck. He was going to die. If he breathed at all he would be suffocated by the swamp.

"Hachibi what are we gonna do, this guys good!"

Jiraiya smirked in the real world, outside of Bee's consciousness. Jiraiya and Hachibi spoke in unison, "There's only one way." "He'll have to bring out the full eight tails."

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Killer Bee couldnt stop exclaiming in glee because of the fun he was having, the large Hachibi grew and escaped the swamp, raising a fist and tentacles into the air with excitement. "You forced me to bring out the Hachibi, you got some skills 'Jiraiya'!"

Hachibi interrupted, "Well he is Naruto's sensei after all!"

The fight just got much more entertaining.

Meanwhile, in a small town, unknown in this fanfic as to how it happened, Sasuke and Itachi were somehow best brothers again strolling through different villages together having fun. "I sense a great disturbance, a battle of higher level than any other as of yet and possibly stronger than us," Itachi told Sasuke. "This is something I'm interested in. Shall we take a look?"

Back to the battle of Hachibi and Jiraiya, Jiraiya was currently in a taijutsu skirmish with the 8 tails. Jiraiya, actually gutsy enough to clash in a true taijutsu match against Hachibi, his punches and kicks were on par with the eight tailed bijuu itself, fending off its tentacles and delivering powerful hits that actually made Hachibi hurt. "This guy's stronger than we thought!" Even the Hachibi was impressed. Naturally as Hachibi acknowledged him for being Naruto's sensei, he'd be as powerful as expected.

Itachi and Sasuke neared the battle field, they saw many gigantic blasts that were making mountains look like fleas, "This is definitely the fight." Sasuke said. "Holy shit! Are you sure you want to go in there?"

Sasuke looked down and noticed a liquid flowing down Itachi's pants. Whether it was piss in fear or semen in awe of the power, Sasuke understood the signal and a poof appeared around them, they shunshined away never to be seen again.

"Maybe now is a good time to summon the great Ni Dai Sennin.." Jiraiya thought to himself as Hachibi was still as strong as ever, but Jiraiya was getting more exhausted as the fight went on. "Single handedly without the use of Sage Mode taking on the eight tails, possibly, but I'd rather not risk it without bringing in the 2 great sages, it will be much more fun this way. I hate for Killer Bee to see me in this form as he's pretty handsome himself but, I guess it cant be avoided. It has been fun though!" Jiraiya smacked his hands together, as 3 large toads appeared behind him. "I want you guys to stall for time while I summon Fukasaku and Shima.

Gamahiro, Gamaken and Gamabunta was shocked, "Your opponent is this powerful?"

"Powerful enough that it's the Hachibi, you guys will have fun combating him together."

Gamahiro, ken, and Bunta stood with confidence, it was 3 vs 1, the massive beasts all ready to battle. Jiraiya jumped back on Bunta, the frog in the center's head, and nodded, grinning as he adjusted his red make-up on his face to his Sage-Mode-liking. "Holy shit, this is the best fight I've ever had!" Hachibi and Killer Bee high fived inside his conscience. The fight might have "just began" before, but this time their true abilities were just getting released.


End file.
